In today's present society, more people are learning how to hunt game and/or participating in hunting game. To further enhance the experiences involved in hunting game, people can utilize equipment and apparatus to better track their game, such as cameras. However, most of the time, people have to leave their cameras out in the wilderness in order for game to return to that area. Sometimes it can take long stretches of times the area is occupied by game. Because the person has to leave their camera unattended for long stretches of time, their cameras are vulnerable to being stolen by other people or damaged by another individual or another passing game. Although security lock boxes already exist for cameras in order to prevent theft and damages, these security lock boxes are only intended for a single type, kind, and brand of camera. Also, these security lock boxes for cameras and the like often unnecessarily damages the tree to which the device is attached to. Additionally, due to shape and material, the currently marketed security lock boxes for cameras are more pervious to being cut and or damaged by thieves using conventional tools.
An objective of the present invention is to provide users with a universal security lock box for cameras and the like. The present invention intends to provide users with a security lock box that can be adapted for any kind, type, and/or brand of cameras and the like. Another objective of the present invention is to be more securable than other currently existing devices. The present invention intends to provide users with an apparatus that is more impervious to being stolen and damaged by a passerby and/or passing game through the shape, size, and material of the present invention. Also, the present invention intends to diminish, or at least minimize, the damage that trees can sustain when attached a security lock box to a tree.